fanonfallfandomcom-20200214-history
FanonFall A FusionFall Fan Fiction Wiki:Community Guidelines
__NOWYSIWYG__ Below are the community guidelines that everyone is to base their editing on. Please note that there are a set of globally applying rules on Community Central. Some rules have their own pages. Each one, including the ones listed here, are easily accessed immediately below. Warp To... Editing Policy - Episode Creation Policy - The "VSP" Policies - Copycat Policy - Block Policy - Blog Policy - Wanted Pages Policy - Wiki Creation Policy - Chat Policy - Achievements Policy - Crossover Policy - Personal Info Policy - Role-Playing Policy - Pilot Episodes Policy Episode Creation Policy You may only add episodes to your own series. Adding an episode to others' series will result in one warning, and then a block from editing. Note that this does not apply if a user creates an episode page for another series, as long as there were already pages linking to it. If this is the case, then the person creating the page in question is actually helping the wiki. Character Creation Policy If you are making a character page about a made-up Character, your in-game avatar, or a character from another show (character not from Cartoon Network), to add into the Fanon world of FusionFall you must: *Name what series he/she originated from. Use the Templates such as ** Template:ArticleNickelodeon ** Template:ArticleNonCN *The creator of the avatar. (Use Wiki User Name or if that person has a Youtube, that screenname) *Involvement in the war between Cartoon Network characters and Fuse. ** Use this format: Character History FusionFall Nano Powers or abilities *If he/she is apart of your's/someone else's FusionFall series, you must add their involvement in the series. **Use this format: Character History FusionFall Series Name Nano Powers or abilities *Please try to keep spelling and grammar among the priorities at the moment. Vandalism, Spam, and Profanity (VSP) ﻿Vandalism: Removing content from pages, messing up their text, and other malicious edits. Vandalism will result in a warning--and eventually block--from an admin. Spam: Advertisements, links to porngraphic/virus websites, nonsense/gibberish, an entire page of pointlessness, canned meat, etc. Spam is all those things, and will get a warning, and then block. (But not the canned meat.) Profanity: Also known as curse words, cuss words, vulgarity, etc, these are really bad words. They will get a block if they are used often, and will get an immediate block if used in vandalism or spam. Copycat Policy Nobody likes a copycat, especially when it's quite obvious. Copying another users work will result in a warning, and then a block if done a second time. You must get permission to use people's characters, aliens, villains, etc. Below are two variations of this policy:﻿ 'Crossovers' If you are planning a crossover, even another crossover movie, then you must get permission from the creators of all involved series before you can use them. 'Sequels' It's quite common for users to make a sequel to their original series after their first one ends, for example = to how the Cartoon Network shows Alien Force and Ultimate Alien are sequels to Ben 10. It is even allowed to make a sequel to someone else's series, but you need permission from the other series' creator. Block Policy Unless otherwise specified in a policy, admins must give a warning before blocking you if you break the rules. However, you will not get any more warnings once the first block expires and you continue to break the rules. The blocks will get longer and longer until you are indefinitely blocked from editing. Wanted Pages Policy There are over 1,000 here. However, they just keep building up and building up, not shrinking. A wanted page is a nonexistent page that has at least one page linking to it. If you see a redlink, the page that link goes to is a wanted page. It is now an official rule that you cannot create any wanted pages. Either create the page right away to fix it, or just don't make a link at all. In order to make the task of removing/creating them all easier, this rule will be well enforced. Wiki Creation Policy Note: This is not an actual policy. It is actually more of a recommendation. It is not as strict as the others. We have recently had a few users make separate wikis for their series and aliens. It is advised not to make a separate wiki for your series. However, in some extreme cases, it is okay. Achievements Policy There is a rule that applies to all wikis with the Achievements (badge). No abusing a wiki feature, like making lots of unneeded edits, adding the same category over and over, and other things, to get badges. It's cheating, and can really mess up the system. It will get a warning, and then a block. Crossover Policy To Be Added Personal Info Policy Some people like to give out their name online. This is allowed but not recommended. We own no responsibility to what happens with your information but the one thing remains the same, you cannot give out anyone elses personal info. If you do give out other peoples information we will ban without warning forever. Community Guidelines